


Decadence

by LoveActuallyFan



Series: Unification [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chocolate, Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Ear Kink, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, M/M, Melted Chocolate, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveActuallyFan/pseuds/LoveActuallyFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil manages to procure quite a large amount of a rare commodity in middle earth: chocolate. Instead of using it sparingly and only for the most special of occasions, the king decides to use it all at once - and he knows just the elf to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azriel_Lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel_Lolita/gifts).



> Instead of a muddy one-shot, you get some chocolaty goodness :) This is set a few centuries after the events of Magnetism, though it is basically just a whole load of sexytimes and does not have any discernible storyline. 
> 
> Here's a photo set of inspiration for this piece, if you're in to that: [Decadence](http://plotbunniesincolour.tumblr.com/post/128769226253/decadencecompleted-thrandolas-fan-fiction#notes)  
> *usual disclaimer*
> 
> I'm not even sorry about this.

Legolas had not been formally summoned to his king’s chambers in nearly a hundred years. The summons bothered the young prince during his day and he twisted his mind in knots trying to decipher what Thranduil could possibly summon him in such a formal way for.

Surely the temperamental king could not be angry with him; he hadn’t done anything to truly anger his father in centuries. Sometimes he played the naughty prince in need of discipline, but that was another matter entirely. In any case, he highly doubted that he would be summoned to the king’s private chambers after dinner if he had made Thranduil angry. More likely the public throne room, so that there would be witnesses to his scolding, if he were truly in trouble.

Surely Thranduil would not send an official, written summons to the prince for their usual rendezvous. The king and prince had spent countless nights together since first succumbing to the attraction that had tortured them for years. In fact, the prince had spent nearly every night in Thranduil’s arms since that fateful day, now centuries ago. The only exception had been when they were parted by distance, but both always made sure that such a parting never lasted more than a few weeks. They both felt the immediate effects of being without one another, even for one day. They longed for the other, their fëar would ache, their minds would be distracted, and they would slowly cease to exist. 

The riddle of the summons bothered Legolas all day, through all his princely duties. During archery practice it was all he thought of, throwing his usually impeccable aim into disarray. As he bathed before dinner, it tortured him. As he dressed in his usual humble brown tunic and forest green leggings, it gnawed at him.

Legolas examined the summons once more, just before he was about to make his way to the formal dining room, hoping for some sudden inspiration to strike as to what it could mean. But there were only a few lines on the parchment, summoning him to the Elvenking’s chambers after the dinner. The last line was the most interesting and Legolas narrowed his eyes as he read it again: ‘Don’t stay for dessert’.

Legolas frowned deeply. His father knew how fond he was of the desserts prepared by the palace’s kitchen staff. In fact, he fancied himself a connoisseur of such sweet delicacies. The order to leave the dinner before dessert had been served irked him, though he would obey his king absolutely, as he had always done. No matter how much he would long for a honey glazed pastry after the usual savoury courses. The prince sighed and replaced the note on the desk in his chambers. He only used the rooms for some paperwork and to dress, for most nights he was slumbering in his father’s arms. Legolas took a final glimpse at himself in the looking glass next to his bed, before making his way to the dinner, still utterly clueless as to what the night could bring.

Dinner proceeded without much excitement. The main meal was delicious, as always, but the company was, in Legolas’ opinion, quite lacking. Thranduil was noticeably absent from the gathering, having stayed in his chambers to complete some of his kingly duties. This had taken Legolas aback, as he had assumed that his father would be present. When the meal had been cleared away, and there was a lull in the conversation before dessert was served, Legolas tried to make an inconspicuous exit. Unfortunately, his father’s butler accosted him just as he was about to slip out of the dining room.

“My lord, will you not stay for the dessert?” Galion asked, incredulous that the prince would deliberately miss the sweet portion of the meal. 

Legolas, taken by surprise, stuttered a weak excuse, “I… I’m not feeling quite myself tonight, Galion, I thought I may head to my chambers early,” he said, feigning a look of tiredness before slipping away before the butler could ask any more questions. Galion raised an eyebrow at the prince’s strange behaviour and made to return to the feast, knowing full well that the prince had not slept in his own chambers for many, many years.

Legolas hurried through the twisting, cavernous hallways of the Elvenking, knowing the way to his father’s chamber intimately. The prince pushed his craving for something sweet to the back of his mind, knowing that whatever lay on the other side of his father’s huge, intricately carved wooden door would probably satiate any desire he could possibly have.

Legolas slipped into Thranduil’s chambers with practiced ease, pushing the door closed behind him silently. He turned, and froze immediately in astonishment at the incredible sight that greeted him.

The king’s bedchamber was glowing. Hundreds of white candles of varying sizes littered every flat surface in the room, included some parts of the stone floor, scattered between the luxurious rugs. The doors to the small, private balcony were thrown open wide, and the slight breeze that rippled through the room caused the candlelight to dance and flutter, throwing beautiful, peculiar shadows around the chamber. The white gossamer curtains that hung across the open doors flapped in to the room on the delicate breeze, painted orange in the light of the tiny flames. The huge four-poster bed in the centre of the room was its characteristic luxurious self, though was missing its pile of silk pillows. 

While the sight of the room was breath taking, the appearance of the king caused Legolas to visibly start to quiver in absolute adoration. Thranduil was standing across the room from his son, looking at the prince’s reaction intently with a small smirk on his face. The king’s hair was impeccably brushed and hung loose down his back and chest, glittering in the flickering atmosphere. He wore little more than a whisper of a robe, the material with which it was made being nearly completely transparent. The fabric was so light in weight than the edges curled up and were taken by the small zephyr than swirled in the room.

“Legolas,” Thranduil said finally, as his son had seemingly lost the ability to speak when confronted by the glorious sight before him.

Legolas blinked a few times to clear his mind before he took a step forwards into the blissful apparition that he seemed to have stumbled in to. “Ada, this is…” he rasped, unable to find the words to describe the sight of his beautiful father in such an ethereal setting. 

Thranduil smiled a true, warm smile then, a smile that was reserved only for his son. He reached a strong, bejewelled hand out to Legolas and beckoned the prince to step closer. Legolas returned the smile, taking the invitation and approaching his king. Thranduil picked up two goblets of strong Dorwinion that sat on the table next to him, offering one to the prince, who still seemed quite in awe of the room, and his father. 

Legolas grasped the goblet in a shaky hand, taking a large swig of the sweet, heady liquid, before lowering it and raising a questioning eyebrow at his father. Thranduil only smiled and sipped at his own goblet, savouring the wine. 

“You like it?” Thranduil said finally, motioning to his surroundings. 

Legolas scoffed, before nodding emphatically, though he did not look to the beautiful room. Rather, his eyes were tracing the thinly veiled form of his father’s gorgeous body, which he could clearly see through the robe. “W-what is the occasion? For the official summons, I mean?”

Thranduil smirked once more as he noticed his son’s distracted eyes roaming over the well-defined muscles of his shoulders and chest and abdomen and… lower. “Tonight is quite special, Legolas, as I have received something of great value and rarity, and I intend to fully explore its vices. Forgive me for the formality, but I needed to ensure that you not completely ruin your sweet tooth at dinner.”

Legolas’ brow furrowed at the king’s explanation, which of course did not really explain anything. “I could never ruin my sweet tooth, Ada, you know that,” Legolas said, stepping closer to his father and tracing a hand over the delicate material of the robe that draped over his king.

“I’m quite counting on that fact, iôn-nín,” Thranduil whispered, raising a hand to cup his son’s cheek. He stroked his smooth skin for a few moments, revelling in their closeness, before speaking again. “This morning, I managed to procure a rather large shipment of finest cocoa from those scruffy human traders.”

Legolas’ eyes immediately snapped up to his fathers, momentarily distracted from Thranduil’s enticing body. “Cocoa? You… you mean, chocolate. You have chocolate?” Chocolate was a rarity in Middle Earth, with even the richest of kings unable to acquire more than a tiny amount at a time. 

The king smiled lasciviously at his prince, before releasing Legolas’ cheek and stepping to the side, revealing the table that he had been hiding from his son. Legolas gaped at the spread that was laid out in absolute awe. Every possible permutation of chocolate had been arranged on the small decorative table to the side of Thranduil’s bedchamber. There was raw, rectangular slabs of deep brown chocolate stacked to one side, a large platter of strawberries with their tips dipped in dark chocolate dominated the front of the table, and a sizable bowl resting on a delicate frame contained thick, molten chocolate, kept warm by a tiny flame beneath it. Legolas swallowed hard and moved forward, reaching out for one of the dainty strawberries, his favourite fruit.

The prince squeaked in surprise as he was forcibly restrained from touching anything on the table. Thranduil had moved up behind him, wrapping a hand around his throat and securing him against himself with a firm hand at his abdomen. Legolas gasped as Thranduil squeezed down on his throat gently, his lips grazing at the prince’s sensitive ear. “You will not taste a single sliver of chocolate tonight, unless I allow it,” he rasped against the shell of the prince’s ear. Legolas’ eyes rolled back in their sockets as he felt the hard press of his father’s chest against his back, and the unmistakable jut of his semi-hard cock against his ass. 

“Ada,” Legolas moaned, rubbing himself against the hard flesh behind him, finally realising just how special the night would be.

Thranduil opened his mouth, grazing his bottom lip against the pointy tip of Legolas’ ear, “I will make you feel infinite tonight, iôn-nín,” the king’s voice rumbled, vibrating against Legolas’ exceptionally sensitive ear and causing the young prince to go weak at his knees. He slumped against his father, rolling his head back to rest against the king’s shoulder. Thranduil slowly lowered the hand at Legolas throat, sliding down beneath the prince’s tunic.

Legolas hummed in approval at the touches before being roughly twisted and dumped unceremoniously on the bed, sprawling over it. The young prince blinked in surprise and confusion, before his father was on top of him, hungrily consuming his son’s mouth. Legolas surrendered completely, digging his hands into Thranduil’s hair and pressing as close as possible to the beautiful king. He was left wanting once again as Thranduil abruptly stopped kissing him, pushing himself off of the prince and up onto his feet once more.

Legolas propped himself up on his elbows, panting heavily, to watch as the king turned to the table of chocolate and picked the largest, most succulent looking strawberry from the platter. Legolas swallowed hard and sat up on the edge of the bed as his father stalked back over to him, dangling the strawberry in front of the prince. Legolas opened his mouth in anticipation of the treat, but his face fell as his father grasped the fruit between his own teeth, wrapping his lips around it and biting the strawberry from its stalk. The king chewed slowly, his eyes burning into his son’s disappointed ones. Legolas pouted at being so teased, and looked away from the sight of his father enjoying the chocolate covered strawberry.

Thranduil smiled, tossing the stalk on to the floor. He slid a hand around the back of the prince’s neck, angling Legolas’ head upwards, and claimed his lips passionately. Legolas moaned decadently at the mingled tastes of his father, the sweet wine, and the deep, bitter chocolate. Thranduil drew back quickly, a smirk still plastered onto his smug face as Legolas’ tongue darted out, licking his lips, trying to taste more of the glorious chocolate.

“Ada,” Legolas begged, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Thranduil merely smiled and looked pointedly at Legolas’ tented leggings.

“Perhaps you should be less clothed,” the king drawled, leaning down to pull Legolas’ boots off. The prince’s mouth hung open as he gasped, fumbling with the ties on his tunic. The king darted the tip of his tongue out to lick at a lingering smudge of chocolate on his bottom lip, eyes riveted to the now naked chest of his son. Legolas shivered at the predatory look in the Thranduil’s eyes. “Your leggings,” the king said, his voice tight in desire.

Legolas immediately began to work on the ties of the now achingly snug leggings; his fingers were trembling and making the task difficult. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d acted like such a clumsy elfling in his father’s presence and he began to blush. As the prince tugged off his constricting clothes, Thranduil turned to the container of melted chocolate, dipping a forefinger into the mixture. Legolas, finally able to rid himself of the leggings, watched in fascination as his father rounded on him, thick brown liquid coating his finger. 

Assuming he would be sucking the chocolate covered digit, Legolas stretched forwards, eager for the taste. Thranduil smirked at his son’s keen expression, before grasping his prince’s face with his clean hand and turning his head to the side sharply. Legolas yelped at the rough treatment, but the sounds quickly merged into a heady, depraved moan. Thranduil had smothered the very tip of Legolas ear with the melted chocolate, and had then promptly engulfed it with his talented mouth.

Legolas melted into his father’s strong embrace, unable to keep himself steady as Thranduil assaulted his ear with tongue and teeth. Legolas had particularly sensitive ears, even for an elf, and his father had wrung climaxes from him quite often with only his touch on the prince’s delicate ears. Thranduil showed no mercy, sucking and licking the soft shell with a ravenous hunger until every trace of the chocolate was gone. Legolas whimpered when his father let his ear go with a wet pop, drawing away from the young elf and sucking his finger into his mouth, cleaning it of the dark brown substance. 

Legolas gasped for breath at the assault of sensation on his body. The prince was trembling, still able to feel the ghost of his father’s mouth on his ear. It made him achingly hard, and his cock stood straight up between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed. He longed to touch it, to give himself some sort of relief, but he knew better than to do such a thing when Thranduil intended on playing with him. And gods, he wanted to be played with so very badly. 

Thranduil smiled at his son’s flushed, wanton appearance, before he reached for a slab of chocolate, breaking off a small shard. Legolas’ eyes followed his father’s every movement, committing each sinful action to memory. Thranduil approached his very aroused prince, popping the piece of chocolate into his mouth and sucking gently. Legolas closed his eyes as he father leaned down, pressing their lips together tenderly. The young prince sighed at the soft texture of his father’s lips moving over his, and he slid his hands up to grasp at the king’s wispy robe, pulling Thranduil closer. He wanted more. The king obliged his impatient son, parting his lips and forcing the shard of chocolate into Legolas mouth. 

The prince moaned against his father’s lips as the pungent taste of the chocolate assaulted his mouth. The flavour was mixed with that of his father as the king chased the chocolate with his tongue, swirling the decadent substance against the top of Legolas palate. Their tongues danced together in Legolas’ mouth and the prince once again sagged against his father, clutching onto the king’s robe, twisting it within his hands.

Eventually, the sliver of chocolate melted completely away between their furious kisses, leaving them both with the lingering taste of cocoa, which they both tried to lick from one another. Legolas was so distracted by the incredible taste of a chocolate flavoured Thranduil that he flinched in surprise as his father’s strong hand closed around his throbbing erection. Legolas ripped his lips away from the king’s lips, took a huge gulp of air, and threw his head back, moaning lewdly at the overstimulation of every one of his elven senses. Thranduil immediately attached himself to the prince’s neck, suckling on Legolas’ pulse point, delighting in its erratic beat.

“Ada,” Legolas rasped, bucking in to his father’s steady pumping of his cock. “Ada, please… please…” he begged, running a hand into the king’s perfect hair and tugging gently. He knew how the pulling of his hair drove Thranduil wild with desire, and he hoped to provoke a more intimate embrace. Thranduil, sensing his son’s tactics, pulled off of Legolas’ body, leaving the prince aching and gasping, lounging on the soft silken sheets of his bed.

Legolas pouted in annoyance at being denied, and shuffled himself backwards, now completely supported by the opulent bed. He held his father’s gaze with burning eyes. Thranduil smirked at the small smudge of brown that lingered on Legolas’ bottom lip. The king raised an eyebrow at his obstinate prince, before he divested himself of his thin robe, pulling the material over his head and letting it flutter to the floor on the breeze that still stirred the room. Thranduil delighted in the twitch of muscles under Legolas’ left eye, a sure sign that he was restraining himself at the sight of his completely naked king. He knew his son too well.

Legolas, expecting his father to pounce, readied himself for an all out assault on his body and mouth. Instead, the king turned, giving the prince an unmatched view of his gloriously toned back, tight ass and strong thighs. Legolas was enchanted by the sight of his beautiful father from behind, and consequently, was surprised when Thranduil turned back to the prostrate prince holding the large container of melted chocolate. Legolas’ eyes widened as Thranduil approached him, mounting the bed and kneeling over his son’s legs, his large, hard cock bouncing between his thighs in a manner very unbecoming of the Elvenking of Mirkwood. 

Thranduil shuffled over his son, coming to sit just below the prince’s erection, over the top of his thighs, still holding the bowl of melted chocolate in both hands. Legolas had never seen a more wicked expression than the smile he saw stretch across his father’s lips.

“Ada,” Legolas started, his mouth dropping open as he realised what his father was about to do, “The… the sheets, they will be…ruined…”

Thranduil raised an amused eyebrow at his son’s bumbling words, before he tipped the bowl over slightly, allowing the warm liquid to dribble into the prince’s navel. Legolas moaned as the molten chocolate hit his skin and he squirmed at the feeling. Thranduil held him firm with his strong thighs, tipping the bowl upwards to stop the flow of chocolate. Gracefully, the king set the bowl down next to his son’s head before leaning down and sucking the chocolate from his son’s stomach, swirling his tongue in and out of Legolas’ navel.

The prince gasped and writhed as the king lavished him with attention, driving him mad with lust. His throbbing erection brushed against the base of the king’s throat as his father continued to lap at his clenching abs. Legolas thrust against the king’s skin, trying to gain at least a modicum of friction on his cock. His father, having none of it, placed a hand squarely on Legolas stomach, holding the prince still. The king’s hand slipped slightly on Legolas’ chocolate covered abdomen, but he managed to keep the prince from thrusting anyway.

Legolas let out a frustrated, carnal wail at the teasing and gripped the hand his father had laid on his stomach. This action smothered Legolas’ palm in chocolate, and the prince quickly released the hand, bringing his own up to his lips to taste the indulgent brown liquid. His arm was caught midway to his mouth as Thranduil gripped his forearm, digging his fingers into Legolas.

“Naughty,” Thranduil purred, raising his head to glare at his son in mock annoyance. Legolas gulped. His father’s mouth and chin were coated in shiny, warm brown chocolate from his ravaging of the prince’s stomach. It was the most erotic sight Legolas had ever seen, though he supposed it may yet be surpassed by what awaited him that very evening. 

Thranduil pinned his son’s arm next to his body, consequently sullying the sheets they lay on with the sticky chocolate. Legolas’ heart began to beat wildly as the king once again picked up the container of melted chocolate, holding it over his son with both hands. “You shall now have to be punished, iôn-nín,” the king rasped, his tongue licking out over his bottom lip and down his chin. Legolas began to tremble in anticipation at what next Thranduil had in store. The prince did not expect what happened next. 

The king gave his son one last, dirty smirk, before emptying the entire bowl of melted chocolate over the prince’s chest and abdomen. Legolas sucked in a startled breath as the warm liquid assaulted his pale skin, oozing over every twitching muscle and strained tendon. The prince gasped as the liquid trickled down his sides, pooling in the silken sheets that surrounded him, staining them beyond saving. 

“Valar! Ada!” Legolas cried, arching his back as the warm liquid spread over him, trickling maddeningly between his thighs and warming his sensitive testicles. Thranduil let out an uncharacteristic whimper at the sight of his son’s body completely drenched in sticky chocolate, and he tossed the empty bowl to the side of the bed, unconcerned with where it landed. 

Thranduil wasted no him in pressing his body over his son’s, capturing the young prince’s lips in a desperate kiss. Legolas grunted in pleasure at the feeling of Thranduil’s body sticking to his, glued together by the ridiculous amount of melted chocolate that the king had drenched his son in. The king writhed on top of the prince, working his impatient hips against Legolas’, smearing warm chocolate over both of their cocks. Thranduil thrust against his son, their arousals slip-sliding over one another. The incomparable feeling of rutting against his father’s arousal while they were both caked in molten chocolate caused Legolas to cry out into the king’s mouth, embarrassingly close to coming undone.

Thranduil returned the prince’s cry with a strangled moan, and he dug his chocolate smeared hands into Legolas’ long blonde hair, the strands pulling and sticking deliciously to his fingers. Legolas tried desperately to restrain himself from coming, embarrassed at his lack of control. He and his father had been lovers for centuries; he should not be acting like an inexperienced elfling, chocolate or no. Focusing instead on his father’s pleasure, Legolas gripped the king at the back of the neck and the base of the spine, and used the leverage to twist Thranduil around onto his back.

Their lips broke apart during the movement, and Thranduil’s eyes blazed up at his son as he lay panting on his back, the prince straddling his hips. Legolas grinned down at the sight that greeted him; he would remember every detail for the rest of his long life.

Thranduil’s chocolate smeared chest was rising and falling rapidly, the king searching for breath. The melted chocolate caught the candlelight prettily, shining over every taut, well-toned muscle that made up the king’s glorious chest. A large amount of chocolate was smeared across the king’s face, sticking haphazardly to one heavy eyebrow deliciously. Legolas gulped as his eyes moved lower, following the large smears of brown down the king’s regal neck, all the way past his nipples to his abs… and lower. Thranduil’s large, red cock was coated in silky liquid, and it twitched in anticipation under Legolas’ stare. The prince’s arousal was in a similar state, nestled next to the king’s.

The debauchery of their predicament set fire through Legolas’ veins, and the young prince lurched forwards, licking and nipping at the king’s neck, savouring the rich taste of chocolate as he descended his attentions. After cleaning his father’s pulse point, the prince licked a hot stripe down to one of Thranduil’s nipples, sucking and biting on the pebbled flesh delicately. Thranduil gasped at the feeling of his son’s mouth wrapped around his nipple, and he once again dug his hands into Legolas’ hair, smearing it with cooling chocolate. Legolas moaned as the taste of chocolate flooded his mouth, and he licked feverishly, cleaning as much of his father as possible as he descended down the king’s body.

Eventually, Legolas reached his destination, shuffling down his father’s thighs and gripping Thranduil’s hard, slick cock in his hand. He pumped his father a few times, staring up into Thranduil’s passion-darkened eyes. He had always marvelled at how his father’s eyes could change colour with his emotions, and now they appeared almost black with desire. Thranduil’s mouth hung open, facilitating his breathing as he watched his son gaze up at him, his mouth a hair’s breadth away from his aching cock. If Thranduil had not been so incredibly aroused, the sigh of his chocolate-covered son would have caused him to laugh, but the seriousness with which Legolas looked into the king’s eyes, and then at his king’s cock, prevented it. 

Legolas’ entire torso was dripping sticky drops of chocolate onto Thranduil, onto the silk sheets, onto his own arousal, everywhere. A huge stripe of brown was smudged over the prince’s cheek and down his neck, and the king longed to sink his teeth into its soft flesh. Thranduil was drawn from his musings about chocolate covered Legolas as the prince licked a stripe up his cock and sucked the head of his arousal into his greedy mouth. The king cried out, digging his sticky fingers in to the equally sticky sheets. 

Legolas grinned at drawing such a sound from his father’s mouth and sunk down further, the king’s chocolate covered cock bumping against the back of his throat. 

“Oh, gods! Legolas!” Thranduil cried, screwing his eyes shut and thrusting slightly into wet heat of his son’s talented mouth. 

“You taste delicious, Ada,” Legolas said, pulling off of Thranduil’s cock with a wet pop. He licked some lingering streaks of chocolate from his father’s engorged arousal, relishing in the flavour of chocolate imbued with the musky essence of his father. The taste of his father’s cock never failed to arouse the prince, and the added taste of chocolate caused Legolas’ own cock to twitch painfully in neglect. Legolas sighed and nuzzled against Thranduil’s arousal, enjoying the glorious, sticky feeling of their bodies rubbing together.

“Come here,” Thranduil commanded, his voice quivering, and he reached for his son. Legolas smiled sweetly at his sire, before he let go of the arousal against his cheek and made to pull himself up and over Thranduil’s shimmering body. Misjudging the placement of his hands, Legolas yelped as his slick palm slid over the slippery silk sheets. The prince landed unceremoniously, with a heavy smacking sound, on his father’s abdomen, his face smearing with chocolate. Legolas scrabbled to gain purchase on his father’s hips, sliding down his father’s slick body even further. Eventually Legolas succeeded in clasping against the sticky body underneath him and he stopped sliding. 

The prince blinked a few times, a droplet of chocolate clinging to his eyelashes and sticking his eyelid down. He looked up at Thranduil apologetically, his cheek plastered to his sire’s abs. The blonde elves gazed at each other for a few seconds, before laughter rumbled through the king at the sorry state of his son, clasped to him and slicked in brown, tacky chocolate. Legolas let out a little laugh, licking over a small spot on his father’s abdomen.

The king sighed in laughter, a warm smile still plastered over his mouth, and reached down, winding his fingers in Legolas’ hair and physically dragging the prince up his body. 

“Gi melin, melethron, iôn-nín,” Thranduil murmured, licking his son’s bottom lip free of cocoa. “How did I ever live without you?”

Legolas grinned against his father’s eager tongue, he’d heard the words many times, but they still warmed his heart to the point that he feared it may be set alight one day. 

“Gi melin, Ada,” Legolas whispered back, rubbing his sticky nose against his father’s in his favourite show of affection.

Thranduil seemed to glow with love for the elf he held against him, and he tenderly captured the prince’s lips with his own, chasing Legolas’ tongue around the young elf’s chocolate flavoured mouth. Their hunger for one another returned quickly as they devoured each other’s mouths, and Legolas was soon angling his hips expertly, rubbing his slick cock against his father’s. 

Thranduil growled into his son’s mouth and used Legolas’ own technique to roll them over, king atop prince once more. Legolas smiled against Thranduil’s lips, finally surrendering completely to the will of his king. Thranduil set a blinding pace, snapping his hips almost violently against his son’s, their cocks grinding against one another frantically. The chocolate that covered both elves and the bed made it difficult to gain purchase, but the king nevertheless drove against the prince with force, having had enough gratuitous teasing.

“Yes, yes…” Legolas moaned in exquisite pleasure as their cocks dragged sweetly at one another, finally getting the friction they both craved. 

Thranduil’s hips began to stutter as he neared his end, his brow knit in ecstasy. Legolas whimpered a warning that he was close and gripped his father’s lower back, digging his fingers into Thranduil’s heated skin, urging the king on. Thranduil grimaced in pleasure as he drove himself again and again against his son, their movements warming up the cooling chocolate that clung to their skin and lubricating their thrusts further.

Legolas tensed, gripping his father to him as he climaxed, his eyes rolling back and his mouth gasping against Thranduil’s lips. The king moaned, the sound of Legolas’ orgasm undoing him, and he came thickly between their sticky bodies, his essence mingling with the melted chocolate and Legolas’ own cum. The king kept grinding against the prince as their orgasms consumed them, the tortuous teasing having built their releases up to breaking point. 

Slowly, Thranduil stilled, his hips twitching in pleasure against Legolas’ softening cock. The prince sighed, and pulled his father against him, embracing the spent king into sticky, chocolaty arms. Thranduil smiled and rested against his son’s chest, his face buried in Legolas’ sensitive neck. Legolas shut his eyes, riding out his bliss, and buried a sticky hand in his king’s hair, pulling the elf even closer to him.

Thranduil let out a long, sated breath against his son’s skin, before tracing his finger through the smeared chocolate there, drawing random patterns as they bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“That was…” Legolas began, his voice rough, “Incredible.”

Thranduil grinned and licked over his son’s sensitive, cocoa covered nipple, eliciting a shiver from the prince. “Shall we clean ourselves off?” the king asked, lapping at the sensitive nub, causing Legolas to moan and hum in agreement at the king’s suggestion. While Thranduil was loath to stop licking at Legolas’ nipple, the sticky chocolate had begun to feel uncomfortable for the fastidious king without the haze of sex buzzing around him.

Thranduil manoeuvred himself with a grace that the prince could not fathom, sliding off of his son and pushing himself into a standing position on the cold floor of his bedchamber. He reached out a chocolate smeared arm to his son, and pulled Legolas up against him, steadying the exhausted prince. Legolas chuckled, leaning his head against the strong chest of his father, before throwing the bed a disapproving glance. 

“Your sheets are ruined,” the prince murmured absently, sliding his hands around his father’s waist to keep his tired legs from buckling. Thranduil placed a delicate kiss on his son’s hairline before guiding the prince to his adjoining bath chamber. The prince and king left brown, sticky footprints across the bedchamber floor as they hurried to clean themselves. Thranduil was impatient, intent on cleaning Legolas to within an inch of his life, and taking him against the bathroom wall.

“They’re Galion’s, I stole his sheets while all of you were at dinner,” the king said, unable to keep the mirth from his voice at the scandalized look that his son wore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave some kudos and a comment :) It really makes my little life so much brighter ;)
> 
> **Thank you for reading! x**


End file.
